Rock Out! Pretty Cure, LoliRock!
by badwrong-princess
Summary: The land of Ephedia has fallen to darkness and the land's only hope are the lost princesses. Together they must come together as the Precure, to fight back against the evil forces of Gramorr and bring the light back to the land.
1. Chapter 1

So. I wrote a thing cause it has been buzzing around in my head forever so here I am with it. I've only seen the first season so I'm probably mission a lot of stuff. Bear with me. I also changed some things, like I think I made Carissa a year older, plus, I'm adding some body diversity. Just a little bit.

Uuuh, I don't know what else to say. But I haven't seen the 2nd season yet, but I plan too soon! Things may change I don't know.

This is an AU based off of Go! Princess Precure! So yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: To Find a Princess, Cure Heart is Born!**

Darkness descended over the land of Ephedia as Gramorr's forces attacked the many queendoms. The five realms of Ephedia, Xeris, Volta, Borealis, and Calix all came together to fight back against the dark forces but in the end, they fell. In a last ditched effort the royal families sent off their youngest or only daughters to the Earth realm knowing that when the time came, their girls would gain the power of the Precures to save them.

Then they were captured and Gramorr, who was acutely aware of the legends of Ephedia sent out two of his minions to capture the Princess Perfumes to ensure this didn't happen.

But the elder siblings of Xeris and Volta, Izira and Jodan, was not about to let that happen. Along with their small group of rebels they escape, taking the Perfumes with them. There was another battle but she was able to hold them off, sending the trustworthy Amaru off to the Earth realm, the Perfumes' case held tightly in between his teeth. He was determined to find the princesses and save the land of Ephedia.

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

Iris sat in the front seat of her of her Aunt Ellen's car, leaning against the door and watched the world pass outside her window. She hummed a little tune to herself, tapping her left hand on her knee. She was brimming with excitement, having gotten accepted into the prestigious boarding school, Joie Academy.

Joie Academy was a world renowned school that specialized in the arts, creating great painters, dancers, musicians, and many, many more. Iris had dreamed of attending the school ever since she was a little girl and she was so glad she was able to go.

"You've been quiet over there Iris," Aunt Ellen spoke as the Academy came into view.

Iris turned to look at her, pressing her lips together. She took a deep breath, her eyes lighting up and then exhaled slowly. "I'm trying to stay calm. I don't want to shriek all the way there. Should keep my voice…relaxed."

Ellen chuckled and shook her head slightly. "Well, thank you for sparing my ears. I love your voice sweet heart, but shrieking?" She shook her head.

Iris let out a little laugh. "Thanks Aunt Ellen."

"No problem sweetie." She took one hand off the steering wheel and pushed a few strands of Iris's blonde hair from her face. "You'll do great there…you know that?"

She smiled brightly, her chest swelling with pride. "Yeah…thanks. I really appreciate it."

Ellen pinched Iris's cheek and placed her hand back on the steering wheel and took the next left, driving up the long roadway towards the academy. From her spot in the car Iris could see that the academy grounds were huge.

The main building itself was about four stories tall with a beautiful art deco design. She could see a few tennis courts off to the left and…what she thought were the dorms off to the right. She bounced a little bit, excited to see the rest the grounds up close. There were students milling about, saying goodbye to parents and hello to old friends. Ellen parked the car and her and Iris started to unload her luggage.

Ellen grabbed Iris two smaller bags while Iris tried to pull out her larger clothes suitcase out of the trunk. She was having a lot of trouble.

"Hey," a voice called.

Both women looked up to see a tall young man, with tanned skin, blue eyes, and the cutest beauty mark under his right eye. He walked over to them, wearing a red t-shirt with 'move in day' written in white letters on the front.

"Name's Nathaniel," he said with an easy grin, "I'm helping the new students move in and…heh, well, you look like you could use some help."

Iris blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh…uh— no, no, I can—" she gave another ineffectual tug to her bag, "Well…maybe I could use a little help. Oh, and I'm Iris, by the way and this is my Aunt Ellen."

Nathaniel smiled and moved toward the trunk, pulling the bag out easily. "It's nice to meet you both," he said as he started up the walkway toward the main building, moving between other new students and their families.

"Wow…it sure is busy."

Nathaniel nodded, pushing the door open for Iris and her Aunt to walk through. "Joie is always busy during move in time. This year, since there are so many new students, they're having the first years move in early. The returning students'll be returning the day after tomorrow."

"Oh goodness," Aunt Ellen mused as she looked around. " _All_ of these are new students?"

"Yup, cream of the crop they say." He smiled over at Iris who blushed a little bit.

They continued talking as Nathaniel led them through the beautiful halls of the academy. They turned another corner, exciting out another door and onto a small corridor that led to another building. He stopped when they reached another door.

"This is where I have to leave you," he said, "boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorms; even just to help with luggage."

"Aw…"

"But don't worry," he smiled and motioned to a girl on the other side of the door. "Carissa can help you from here on out."

The girl Nathaniel pointed out, Carissa, was tall, about a head taller than Iris and more muscular. Her skin was a pale peach tone and she wore the same shirt Nathaniel had on and a pair of denim shorts. Her orange-red hair was tied in a loose French braid. She turned her head and Iris saw her blue eyes light up and she smiled big, waving at them.

"Hey," she exclaimed after opening the door. "Carissa, happy to help!"

Iris and Ellen both said hello and then goodbye to Nathaniel while Carissa led them up towards the dorms. Iris found that Carissa was a boisterous kind of girl; she talked a lot about the school and the dorm rules especially (lights out at eleven, everyone helps with clean up, no rule change unless everyone agrees on it, ect, ect) and about her being on the athletic track of the school. Iris, for her part, talked about herself getting accepted on the performance track and how excited she was to get started.

"Oh yeah," Carissa came to stop at a door labeled 402. "You'll probably have some classes with Talia then. She's like…one of the best in the track. Oh, and, uh, this is your room."

"Oh," Iris smiled. "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem. The door's open already and you'll get you key-card at the orientation later tonight." Then she was walking off down the hall to help someone else with their bags.

Iris waved back at her and then looked back at her Aunt Ellen, grinning broadly. She grabbed the knob of her new room and after a short breath, she opened it.

The room was bare was light blue painted walls. On the left was a bunk bed, one dresser, and the closer while on the right were two desks and one other short dresser. Iris walked inside and twirled around before flopping down on the bottom bunk.

"Eeeeey, I'm really, _really_ here," she breathed.

Aunt Ellen set her two smaller bags down on one of the dressers. "Oh Iris, I would love to stay with you…take in all of this with you. But I really have to get going."

"Okay," she stood up, walking over to hug her Aunt tightly. "Call me when you get home?"

"Of course, see you later dear."

Once Aunt Ellen left Iris went about setting up her stuff. She decided on taking the bottom bunk and the dresser by the beds. While she was putting the finishing touches on her desk the door opened again.

Standing in the doorway was a short girl with a peach tone skin, gorgeous blue eyes, and a pair of glasses. Her hair was brown with curly locks in the front and a beauty mark under her left eye. She was wearing a white cardigan over a purple shirt, with the cutest layered skirt and a pair of boots.

Iris's mouth fell open slightly. "Lily Bowman?"

She blushed and raised her hands waving them in front of her face. "No, no, I'm…uh— oh, what was it— Layly Browning…"

Iris arched an eyebrow at her and Lily sighed.

"Sorry, I had planned on getting here earlier to set but got stuck in traffic…"

Iris giggled and brought up a hand to rub at the back of her neck. "It's okay. But, um, why the fake name?"

Lily walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She sighed and set her bag down by the door and took a seat at the empty desk. "I just…I wanted to come here and just be, me, y'know? Not Lily Bowman. I mean, I _am_ Lily Bowman, but like…I want to get to know people without that whole 'famous singer' thing getting in the way. All the glitz and the glam and the girl gets lost in the shuffle."

Iris frowned; she never really thought about how alienating it could be in the spotlight at a young age. "Well," she stuck her hand out, "consider me your first friend without all of that stuff getting in the way. I'm Iris; it's nice to meet you!"

Lily eyes for only a second before taking Iris's hand and shaking it firmly. "It's nice to meet you Iris…and thanks."

"So, how about I help you put your things away and then we can go out and explore the grounds!"

"Sure, I would love to see the performance halls."

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

"Ugh! One Little rodent shouldn't be so hard to capture!"

The twins Praxina and Mephisto were pushing their way through the woods, eyes on the lookout for the small cat-like creature. They had been chasing it for good long while now under Gramorr's orders to stop him from handing off the perfumes to the magical princesses. They haven't been successful so far.

"I dunno Prax, the thing's little. Probably _reeeeeeeeally_ good at hiding."

Praxina elbowed her brother as they searched through another bush. "Just keep looking. We have to find it before those _princesses_ do."

Unbeknownst to the twins Amaru was crouched low besides a tree holding the case tightly in his small paws. Once he thought the twins had walked off far enough he dashed from his hiding spot. Unfortunately Amaru ended up stepping on a twig and breaking, catching the attention of his pursuers.

"Prax, look, it's the cat thing!"

"I can see it Mephisto! Quick, get it!"

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

After looking through the school's performance halls, its practice rooms, kitchen, pool area, athletic fields, and everything else the school had to offer Iris and Lily decided to take a walk up the hill side.

"Oh my goodness, I just can't get over how beautiful this place is." Iris took a breath, looking out over the school grounds from their vantage point.

"Yeah…they sure do know how to pick them," Lily grinned.

"Mhm, I—" Iris was cut off when an animal shot out of the nearby woods and crashed into her, the case it was holding falling open on the ground, its contents spilling out over the ground. Iris fell. "Ow…"

Lily moved next to her, kneeling down. "Iris, are you okay?"

She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Uh, yeah, I think so…" She looked down at the purple cat-creature in her arms, who looked dazed, itself. "Uuuh…"

"What a weird cat," Lily mused, reaching out a hand and gently touched one of its ears.

"It's ours and we would appreciate if you returned him to us."

Iris and Lily looked toward the woods and saw two teens, a boy and a girl, both dressed in odd clothing. The boy pointed to the case that still lay open on the ground. "That's ours too!"

The two girls looked at each other. By this time the cat had come too and once it caught sight of the pair it curled in Iris's arms. The blonde frowned and turned her body away from the pair. "Doesn't look like he wants to go with you."

"Don't play with me girlie." The girl raised a hand and a small red circle filled with an intricate design formed in her palm. "I'm not gonna ask again."

Both Iris and Lily took a step back from the pair. The cat squirmed out of Iris's arms and moved for the case. Then everything happened in slow motion.

Iris tried to grab the small animal again, while also trying to grab Lily; something was funny about this whole situation and she didn't like it one bit. The boy had raised one of his hands as well, with a green circle in front of it, and both he and the girl shot off some kind of bright light— hers red and his green— toward them. Lily had been hit and encased in some kind of green crystal with and Iris was hit as well, but something else happened.

A bright white light surrounded Iris, the cat, and the case, shielding them from the blast. A small, pink, key descended from the sky. The top of the key was decorated with a small dress, pink and white, with frills on it, bows, and hearts.

"I finally found one, maru!"

"You can talk!?"

"Yes," the cat said. "But we must focus. You need to take that Dress-Up Key and this perfume," he pushed one of the empty containers toward her, "and transform into a Pretty Cure, maru!"

"Pretty…Cure?"

The cat nodded. "Yes, quickly please maru! I'll explain everything after we've dealt with them. We need to save your friend, maru!"

Iris turned her head and could see Lily trapped in the crystal, a look of terror frozen on her face. She took a deep breath. "Alright," she grabbed the key and perfume, clicking the key in place.

"Now say 'Pretty Cure, Princess engage' maru!"

"Pretty Cure," she turned the key, the perfume filling with a pink liquid. "Princess engage!" She sprayed the perfume, the pink mist raining down over her. Her clothes transformed into a dress that closely matched the dress on top of the key. She was wearing a tube top style dress with a bow sitting in the middle of her chest. Down toward the middle of her body was another bow with a pink heart at its center. Flowing behind it was a triple tailed tassel with golden trim on them. One her arms were arm warmers with pink frills on the top and she wore heeled boots on her feet. On top of her head was a headband-like crown with a heart on its right side. Her hair turned from blonde to pink with a blonde ombre at the ends. She spun around, one arm out stretched toward the sky. "The princess of the eternal euphoria! I'm Cure Heat!" She turned toward the offending pair, "I will not let this attack go unpunished, and you better prepare yourselves!"

The pair looked shocked. The boy looked at the girl. "Praxina, she's…"

"I _know_ Mephisto." The girl raised her hand again and small circle with an intricate design inside of it appeared. "But she won't get away anyhow."

Praxina's mouth pulled into a evil grin and shot a red beam towards Lily. The beam hit and encased the crystal in red lightening. The echo of Lily's voice could be heard, wishing to make genuine connections with people beyond her fame. The red lightening shot into the air, with the echo repeating over and over, and swirled into a large, sky covering spiral; from the center of the spiral dropped down a crystalline creature with a large rectangular body and four spiky legs coming out of its four corners. It had one massive yellow eye sitting on top of its face. It turned towards Iris, now Cure Heart, and let out a loud roar. Praxina narrowed her eyes and laughed.

"Let's see how well you do against this princess!"

Cure Heart took a small step back; Amaru scrambled down to grab the rest of the perfumes and case. The creature shot forward, shooting out red crystals towards the young princess. Cure Heart, dodged, surprised by her new agility and nimble moves.

 _'Whoa…this would be amazing if I weren't so scared for my life!'_ She tucked and rolled, narrowly missing getting hit by another crystal shard. Cure Heart took a chance and shot forward, jumping into the air and delivered a hard kick to the side of the creature's body. The creature went flying off into the nearby woods, knocking into the twins.

Amaru jumped onto Cure Heart's shoulder, pointing at the trio. "Quick! Use the perfume to stop them, maru!"

"What," she turned to look at the small creature. She pulled out the perfume from its pouch and looked at it. "Am I…supposed to throw it?"

"What, no, maru! You use the key to use your power move, maru!"

The monster roared and Cure Heart scrambled to pull the key out.

"That is it," Praxina yelled, pushing her way out from under the monster. As the monster struggled to get up while Praxina raised both of her hands, a large red circle with intricate designs inside of it. "No more play time!"

Cure Heart scrambled back, ducking behind the nearest tree as a couple of red crystal shards hit the tree. "Hide," she said to Amaru and, as the cat-like creature scampered off, clicked her key into the perfume and turned it. "Exchange, elegant mode!"

She sprayed the perfume and her dress extended down to the ground. The front of the new addition was designed with pale pink swirls on the front, the bottom trimmed with gold and pink hearts. She looked down at her new dress, amazed by the transformation. "Wow…"

Cure Heart shook her head, trying not to get distracted by the transformation and focus on the battle at hand. She took a breath; stepping from behind the tree she had taken cover behind, "Song of Euphoria!" She clasped her hands in front of her chest, a pink dome descending over the group. She sang a short little melody as pink quarter notes floated around her head. "Pretty Cure," she raised her hands above her head, the pink notes circling her around her hands, "Heartfelt Melody!"

She threw her hands down, the notes shooting forward and swarmed the monster and the twins. The monster roared, its yellow eye slowly closing, while the twins were blown back, crashing into the trees behind them. The monster disappeared in a puff of smoke and her dress changed back into its shorter form.

The twins groaned, battered and bruised, as they stood up slowly. Cure Heart balled her fist, ready to get back into the fight.

Mephisto leaned against his sister, holding onto his side. Praxina glared at Iris, wrapping an arm around her brother. "You got lucky this time, princess!" She opens a red portal and pulled them both through it, vanishing from sight.

Cure Heart sighed, glad the threat was gone, and quickly ran over to Lily, who was still trapped in the crystal and pressed her hand against it. She turned to Amaru, "How do I get her out?"

"Use your key, maru!"

Cure Heart gave him a confused look but pulled out her key once more. She took a small step back and held up her key towards the crystal. "Crystal recludo," she said and a small key hole appeared on the front of the crystal. She inserted her key and turned it, causing the crystal to dissolve. She caught Lily as she fell forward and de-transformed back into her normal clothes.

The young star stirred in Iris's arms and slowly came back to consciousness. "Uuuuh…what happened?"

"Um…" Iris shot a quick glance at Amaru, who shook his head quickly, "You, uh, got tired…and past out! Did you eat breakfast or lunch?"

Lily pushed herself up, tucking one of her hairs behind her left ear. "Well…I haven't had lunch yet. But I don't really feel hungry."

"I do!" Iris said quickly, helping Lily back onto her feet. She rubbed her stomach. "Let's go check out what they have to eat around here."

"Oh…uh, sure."

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

Later that night, after both Iris and Lily had gotten familiar with the campus, the new roommates and friends said goodnight and settled down for the night. As Iris was just getting ready to sleep was caught off guard by Amaru sitting there on her pillow. She almost fell out of her bed.

"What are you doing in here?" she whispered.

"We gotta talk, maru!"

Iris sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Not tonight…It's been a long day. We'll talk tomorrow."

"But—"

She pressed a finger to the small creature's mouth and shook her head. "Tomorrow. First thing, promise."

Amaru huffed but didn't argue further. He curled up against Iris on her bed and they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 finally! Hopefully the third chapter will be out sooner!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Helping Friends out of a Stitch Bind! Cure Crescent Appears!**

Iris woke up to a pair of green eyes staring down at her. She almost fell out of her bed. Iris sighed and sat up, pushing the small creature back slightly. "Amaru…" she whispered.

"You said first thing, maru."

Iris let out a soft sigh but nodded; she had promised him. "Okay," she said, "but we have to whisper. Lily's still sleeping."

Amaru nodded and wiggled out of Iris's hold. He sat in front of her, his head held high. "I am from a far away land called Ephedia, maru. There are five lands of Ephedia and you," he pointed at her, "are a princess of one of those lands, maru. We were attacked by an evil sorcerer Gramorr and his forces; you met two of them the other day, maru."

"Those kids?"

"Mhm, they're called Praxina and Mephisto, maru They're going to try to stop us from finding the other four princesses and destroy us, maru" Amaru frowned, his ears pointing back. "I think they may have another motive as well but…I don't know what it is yet, maru That's why we must move fast, maru!"

Iris sat quietly as she listened to Amaru talk. It was a lot to take in, if it hadn't been for the fight yesterday she would find it hard to believe. Plus, if those two were still hanging around they could hurt more people. She couldn't let that happen.

She took a deep breath. "Okay…we'll keep a look out for those two. But…how do we find the other princesses?"

"I…I don't know, maur…I was lucky to find you, maru."

"Ooooh…this is going to be tough."

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

"Ugh! That _stupid_ purple rat!"

"He's not really a rat…more of a cat or a dog I guess."

Praxina glared at her brother. "It doesn't matter! The point is that he's found a princess. We have to stop him from finding the other princesses."

"But how, he'll probably be that Cure Heart girl and she whooped us last time."

Praxina folded her arms and thought. "Well…" a devious smile spread across her lips, "the more dark energy we gather the stronger we and our master grows. If we catch enough then even that Cure Heart won't be able to beat us."

Mephisto's eyes lit up. "That's great! Gramorr will so be impressed with us!"

Praxina and Mephisto let out evil laughed, and then flew up in the sky toward the school.

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

Both Iris and Lily decided to finish their tour of the school grounds while the rest of the new student s started to move in. Today they were planning on checking out the science wings. Iris had convinced Amaru to hide out in the dorm room for a while, until she came back. They had just finished breakfast and were headed down the hall when they heard a little yell. Both girls turned and saw a trio down the hall pointing at them.

"Uh-oh," Lily took a small step back.

The trio ran down the hall toward them, knocking down a different pair of people walking in the opposite direction.

"You're Lily Bowman," one of the crowd yelled, "I _love_ you!"

"You guys," Lily stomped her foot at the trio. "You just knock these two over." She moved around the group to the two who had been hit. Iris followed after her.

"Hey," she said and knelt down along with Lily to help them up. "We're really sorry about that."

The pair on the ground were trying to pick up various sewing supplies and fabric samples. One was a boy with dark brown skin and two toned hair, blond on the top and black underneath. He had green rimmed glasses and wore a red and white striped t-shirt, a bowtie, and pants with suspenders.

Next to him was a redheaded girl with her hair in a long side ponytail, lightly tanned skin, an orange shirt and white skirt combo.

The boy looked up at them. "It's okay, I know it wasn't your fault and people can be excitable."

Iris and Lily shared a small smile.

"I'm Iris by the way and this is Lily…though I guess you would know that."

"I'm Carlos and this is my friend Auriana. I'm here to learn design."

"Ooh, you want to be like a fashion designer, that's amazing!"

Auriana giggled and hooked an arm around Carlos's shoulders. "Isn't it? You guys should come and see some of his designs that he's working on. He super talented."

"I'd like that," Lily said, handing Carlos back his box of materials. Just then her phone rang. She quickly picked up her phone, "Excuse me."

"So…Auriana what are you here studying?" Iris asked.

"I dunno yet!" She smiled. "There's just so much I like and wanna do, y'know? Like…I like designs too, and singing…and dancing…and modeling and just a bunch more stuff. So I'm trying to figure it out."

"Hey," Lily said, coming back to the group. "Turns out I gotta meet with my agent and do some photos. Sorry…but I can see your designs another time."

"The invitation is always there."

Then Lily headed off, waving goodbye to them.

"Alright, Iris and Auriana, let's go."

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

Praxina and Mephisto landed near the back of the school, keeping their eyes peeled for the Princess Precure.

"Alright…now to find someone who we can steal a lot of dark energy from." Mephisto rubbed his hands together. "How do we do that?"

Praxina elbowed her brother. "That's simple! We just- uh," she snapped her fingers. "We just have to find someone with a strong enough dream."

"Oooh," he said with a mischievous grin. "But, wait, Prax. How can we tell? All these humans look the same!"

"We'll just…We'll just listen around. These humans _love_ to talk." Praxina snapped her fingers and in a flash of red light she was dressed in more causal earthling clothing

"I get it!" Mephisto snapped his fingers as well, changing his clothing. "We just have to get them talking!"

Both twins laughed as they walked into the school through a back door.

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

Carlos, Iris, and Auriana walked to one of the empty classrooms in the Arts Building. Iris could tell that this particular class room was made for clothing design with all the mannequins around the room and the rolls of fabric on the wall. It looked like a there were a few other students had been down here already since some of the other tables had papers and other materials on them.

"My sketchbook is over here," Carlos said and sat his box of materials down. He sat down and reached into the desk and pulled out a black covered book, handing it over to Iris.

Iris flipped through the book, her eyes scanning over the hundreds of sketches in the book. Some were unfinished but, for her money, she thought they looked amazing. She paused on one particular sketch; it was a long flowing dress with straps hanging just off the shoulders. It was designed with a crescent moon and many, many stars. There were smaller sketches surrounding it, some of certain kinds of what she thought were jewelry, one was a view of the dress from the back and so on.

"Carlos these are amazing!"

"See," Auriana giggled and hugged Carlos from behind. "I told you he was crazy talented!"

"I especially like this one." Iris flipped the book around and pointed to sketch of the moon and star dress.

Carlos hummed with an easy smile on his lips. "Ah, yes…this is my favorite too, though I wouldn't have been able to come up with it without Auriana."

"What do you mean?"

"Here, let me show you," Auriana dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out… Dress-Up Key!

Iris was sure of it. This one was orange with two crescent moons on the front. There were three white layers showing underneath the orange dress. On top of the key looked like a small crown with another crescent moon adorned on top.

"It's a cute little thing," Auriana said, setting the key down on the table. "I found in my luggage while I was unpacking."

"I wasn't crazy about the colors, but I do really like the idea of a moon dress."

Both Auriana and Carlos started talking about…something, Iris wasn't paying attention. If Auriana had a key then that must mean that she's a Precure, and if that were true then she was going to be in danger from Mephisto and Praxina.

"Um," Iris cut in, her new friends shooting her a slightly concerned look. Iris cleared her throat. "I…just remembered that there is something…that I have to take care of in my room! Auriana, would you mind helping me?"

Auriana blinked a couple of times. "Oh, sure. Carlos will you be okay while I go help Iris?"

"Yeah I'll be here for when you get back."

"Great, it was nice to meet you Carlos," she waited for Auriana to place her key back into her pocket before taking a hold of her wrist. "Bye!"

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

Praxina and Mephisto had been at this for what seemed like hours, starting pointless chit-chat with this human and that, in an effort to find a suitable human. They had listened to inane chatter about bands, movies, tv shows but nothing that really would be sufficient.

"This is gonna take forever," Mephisto whined as they walked down the hall.

"Well you should pick better humans."

"You picked half of them!"

"Hush!" Praxina stopped her brother. "Listen."

The twins fell silent and heard a very soft tune being sung from down the hall. The twins grinned at each other. They moved quickly down the hall toward the sound and found a young man with blond and black hair.

"Oh excuse us," Praxina said. "We didn't know anyone else would be in here."

"Oh that's okay. I was simply working on some sketches."

Mephisto stepped forward. "Oooh sketches? Of what? A great Ephedian Xarcath— oof!" He had been elbowed by his sister.

Carlos gave the two a confused look. "Um, no. They're sketches of clothes. I dream of being a fashion designer."

"That's your _dream_ , huh," Praxina moved closer to Carlos, peaking over his shoulder. "Tell me more."

"Well," Carlos began, "it's been something I have been interested in this ever since I was little. My grandmother is the one who taught me when I was little. We worked on it every time I went over to her house for a visit."

As Carlos continued to talk both Praxina and Mephisto could see a kind of light starting to glow around the young man. They shared a look.

"Prax!" Mephisto whispered.

She waved a hand at him before turning back to Carlos. "Well…all of that is _very_ interesting," she said, "how about we go for short walk outside and you can tell us even more about this dream of yours."

"I'm actually waiting for a friend of mine to come back."

"Oh come on," Mephisto came up and patted Carlos on the shoulder. "It's a quick walk. We'll be back before your friend even shows up!"

Carlos thought a moment before he nodded. "Okay…I'm sure it couldn't hurt. Let's go."

"Excellent."

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

"Ooooh Iris, I didn't know you had a cat!"

Auriana nearly pounced on Amaru as soon as she saw him. But Iris stepped between them.

"Auriana can I as you again how you got your key?"

"They gave it out at orientation yesterday."

"No, no, the one in your pocket."

Auriana thought a moment, "Oh you mean this," she dug around and pulled it out again. "I found while I was unpacking."

Amaru jumped onto her lap. "You're another Precure, maru!"

Auriana's eyes went wide and she dropped her key, picking up Amaru in her hands. "A talking cat!"

"I'm not a cat, maru!"

"Auriana, listen please," Iris sat down next to her. "That key you have…it's called a Dress-Up Key. I have one too," she pulled out her own, "and it means that…um, well it's hard to explain really."

"You're a princess from the magical land Ephedia and you have to turn into a Precure to stop the evil Gramorr, maru!"

"Amaru, you can't just blurt it all out like that."

Auriana looked between the two, completely confused. The talking cat was crazy enough, but she still didn't understand the rest of what was being said. A magical princess? Gramorr? "Um…"

Amaru squirmed out of Auriana's grasp and slipped under the bed. He soon backed out, pulling a red case out along with him. Once it was completely out he opened it, showing off the other four perfumes he had.

"We can show you that all of this is true, all you have to do is take a perfume, maru."

"I'm not gonna lie," Auriana spoke slowly. "All of this sounds kinda strange…but you are a talking cat…"

"I'm not a cat, maru!"

"I know this is weird, believe me," Iris said. "I wouldn't tell you if I didn't think this was important."

Auriana gave her a new friend a small smile before reaching to pick up a perfume. She reached for her little key and just before he placed it in the keyhole something caught her eye.

"What's that," she asked and pointed out the nearby window.

Both Amaru and Iris looked and could see, out in the distance of the woods, appeared to be a small black vortex in the sky.

"Oh no…" Both Iris and Amaru shared a look before grabbing her perfume and key and running out of the door. They quickly ran outside to where they had seen the small vortex and Iris could already hear a kind of echo; an echo of Carlos's voice. Iris quickly transforms into her Cure Heart mode and ran up to the duo.

"Enough you two!" She called, noticing Carlos encased in red crystal, just like Lily had been. But this time this dark energy seeped off of the crystal and into the sky. "Release him!"

Praxina and Mephisto were standing in front of Carlos and evil gleam in their eyes.

"Oh, poor little Princess," Mephisto laughed. "Do you really think that would work? You might have beaten us last time, but we're more prepared this time around."

"We'll see about that."

"Ateruina!" Praxina attacked first, shooting a large red crystal at Cure Heart. She dodges, but just barely; her attack had seemed faster than before.

Cure Heart didn't have much time to think about it really because Mephisto moved to attack her next. They traded blows, punches and kicks before Mephisto tossed her into a tree. Cure Heart hissed, grabbing at her left arm, and looked back at the pair. She could see a skin of black aura surrounding both of them.

Mephisto laughed and held up a hand, his green circle appearing in front of it. "This had been fun _Princess_ , but it's time to say goodbye. Telanoc!"

Cure Heart braced herself for the attack, but she was hit from the side, and knocked to the ground, the green shards hitting the tree behind her. Cure Heart groaned, looking up to see Auriana on top of her.

"What are you doing here!?"

Auriana sat up. "You and Amaru left so quickly I couldn't ask you any questions. Are you alright?"

"You got lucky that time Princess. But not this time." Both Praxina and Mephisto raised their hands, a dark purple mass starting to gather in front of them.

"Auriana—" Cure Heart winched, "you have to get out of here…"

"No way," she said, moving to stand in front of her friend. She raised her key and perfume. "I'm one of these precures too, right? So let me help you and Carlos."

"It won't matter soon enough," Praxina yelled.

Cure Heart closed her eyes and nodded. "We'll see about that. Quick Auriana, turn the key and say 'Pretty Cure, Princess engage'!"

"Truncolus!"

"Pretty Cure, Princess engage!"

Auriana sprayed her perfume just as the twins shot off their attack. But the light and energy of her transformation pushed the dark energy back. Auriana's clothes had changed, much like Cure Heart's did when she first transformed.

Her dress was a light orange color with straps just off her shoulders that fell down into two rounded tassels; underneath was a white and orange skirt and petticoat. She had a pair of orange shorts on under her skirt and orange, white, and yellow boots. She wore armbands on her forearms and had a crescent decoration on the front of her dress. Her hair hand grown longer and turned a light orange as well with deep red tips, with her moon crown on top of her head.

"I am the princess of the changing phases! Cure Crescent!" She pointed a finger at the twins. "I will not let this attack go unpunished! Prepare yourselves!"

The twins clenched their fist.

"Curses! Mephisto quick!"

Mephisto moved quickly, attacking Cure Crescent head on while Praxina jumped back toward Carlos. She hopped up on top of the crystal encasing the young man. Praxina raised both arms and summoned a monster.

This monster was black and red, with similar sharp and pointy legs to the monster that Cure Heart had fought the day before. Its body, however, looked more like a sewing machine than the box-y body of the other monster.

"Crescent," Heart called out, moving to stand. Her arm may be hurt, but she was sure she could still be of some use. "Watch your back!"

Mephisto knocked Crescent to the ground.

"Oooh, this guy is strong…" she groaned.

"We have to free Carlos." Cure Heart and Amaru moved next to her. "They seem to be getting power from him somehow."

"Crescent," Amaru said, "you're going to have to purify the monster, Heart's too weak, maru!"

The Sewing Machine monster stalked toward them and Praxina rejoined her brother. She laughed.

"You're certainly welcome to try, _Princess_. Attack!"

The monster moved closer and shot needle-like shards at the trio.

Crescent helped Amaru and the injured Cure Heart dodge."How?"

"Use your key and perfume, maru!"

"Don't worry, Amaru and I will distract them, you just get into place."

With a final nod the trio broke off from each other. Amaru jumped onto Mephisto and bit down on his arm, causing him to cry out in pain. Amaru quickly jumped off scampering away.

"Get back here you little rodent," Mephisto hollered after Amaru.

Praxina took to shooting crystals at Cure Heart while the monster went after Crescent. Heart dodged this way and that, ignoring the pain in her arm as she moved. Cure Heart slid along the ground, ducking under another shot, hitting Praxina in her feet, knocking her over. Praxina growled and swung back, hitting Cure Heart in her wounded arm, forcing a cry out of her.

The monster scuttled quickly after Cure Crescent. She had small nick, mostly along her legs, from the monster's needle attacks but she was still okay. She looked to Carlos, still trapped in his crystal prison. There was pain etched on his face and she knew she needed to act quickly. She jumped backward, landing on the side of a tree and launched herself forward, shoulder checking the monster, hitting it hard enough to knock it off balance.

"Do it now, maru!"

"Right," she said and pulled out her key and perfume, clicking her key into place and turned it. "Exchange, elegant mode!"

She gave a little spin, she dress extending to the ground with layered white ruffles and light orange trim at the end. "Oh, Orbit of the Moon!" She held her hand up near her shoulders, palms facing up as two orange crescent shaped moons appeared above them. "Pretty Cure, Waning Gala!"

Her hands came down, crossing over one another as the crescent moons shot toward the monster like a pair of boomerangs. The monster was hit by the moons, slicing it to pieces and causing it to crumble to the ground. But instead of the moons disappearing, Crescent pulled her hands back up, revealing a nearly invisible ribbon connected to each moon. Her movements made the moons change directions, now aiming for the twins. One nearly hit Mephisto.

"Whoa, how is she doing that!?"

"Quit fooling round Mephis— aah!" Praxina dodged the next one. "Ugh, let's get out of here and re-group. We have enough energy for now."

In a flash they both were gone. Crescent and Heart both let out a sigh of relief.

Cure Heart motioned to Carlos. "You do the honors."

Crescent nodded and moved over to Carlos. "Crystal recludo!" Carlos fell forward once the crystal had disappeared around him; Cure Crescent caught him and laid him gently on the ground.

"Come on, let's get him to the infirmary."

 ** _~ X ~ X ~_**

Auriana flopped back on Iris's bed, letting out a deep sigh. Carlos would be okay; he was simply really confused and dehydrated. Once they turned back, Auriana's wounds on her legs healed up, but Iris was still left with a bruise on her arm.

"That was a close one, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Auriana sighed. "We'll to be on our toes for those two."

"And find the rest of the Princesses, maru! We have three more, maru!"

"Maybe we should put up flyers asking if anyone has a cute little key?"

Iris chuckled softly. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Auriana."

"Hm…I guess you're right."

"Don't worry…we'll just keep a keen eye out. Who knows who else is a secret princess!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. This is just an update on what's been going on because feel really bad about this.

This fic will be on hiatus. I have been working on it but I've lost all of the chapter work I've been doing. Yes, even my backups. I'm just really...upset about all of this and I feel like shit. So this fic is get being put on the back burner. I do want to come back to this one day, but I don't know when I'll feel up to it. Sorry to anyone who was interested in this story.

I'm still drawing pictures for this series and I'll post them on my main blog: bad wrong (-) mrss on tumblr and posting about the plans, but that's all for now.

Again. Sorry guys!


End file.
